


Getting overtime benefits from your boss’s wife

by Zephyr_F8



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Begging, Cheating, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_F8/pseuds/Zephyr_F8
Summary: You were working late overtime at the office when an unexpected visitor interrupted you. Surprised to see you working all alone during the late hours, she decided maybe some employee benefits would help you relax.
Kudos: 2





	Getting overtime benefits from your boss’s wife

**Author's Note:**

> [ Words within brackets denote the tone of the character, description of events or scene change, SFX etc and should not be read aloud. ]
> 
> * Asterisks denote words that should be emphasised. *  
>    
> Disclaimer: This is an erotic audio script written by adult, for adults, and performed by adults. All characters depicted are over the age of 18, and all actions are consensual. Do not attempt any of the actions depicted in the real world. This is a work of fiction.

\---BEGIN SCRIPT---

Wow. I have no idea you’re still working this late. 

Sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt you. I thought somebody left the lights on, so I came here and checked. 

Oh, I’m surprised you remember me. That’s right. We did meet at the company party last year. 

I have no idea why my husband keeps dragging me to these events. It’s not like I work here. You know him, he’s always very big on team building and all that. 

He’s at a dinner with a few clients right now. I’m just here to pick something up from his office. Actually, can you show me where it is? This new office building is a maze and I haven’t been here before. 

[a short pause]

There it is. Department manager. Now I just have to find the right file folder out of a million. 

Yeah, he’s very OCD when it comes to organising things. I’m sure you’ve noticed. Nothing gets him more riled up than seeing things out of order. 

Anyways, I was looking for the new product portfolio Marketing sent over this morning. Do you have any idea where it might be?

Ah, of course he sorts everything by date. There it is. Jeez, this thing is heavy. 

Going back to work already? Wow, you must be really dedicated to that project. You look like you needed some rest as well. 

You don’t have to pull those overtime if you don’t want to. I’m sure my husband will understand. 

[a short pause]

Oh, that’s shitty. I didn’t know that. I feel so bad for you. 

Sure, I’ll talk to him about it. He shouldn't be asking you to deliver the prototype in such a short time. That doesn’t sound reasonable at all. 

At least you get overtime benefits, right?

[shocked] What? Now that’s just ridiculous. I will definitely tell him he can’t keep treating his employees like this. 

Actually, maybe I can provide you with some “overtime benefits”.

[seductively] I‘m saying, perhaps you can put work on hold for a bit, and take some time off to relax. 

Besides, I noticed the way you were looking at me. How you were eyeing me up and down earlier in your office. How you tried to catch a sneaky peek up my skirt while I bent down and picked up the folder.

I recognise that lust in your eyes. That feral and overwhelming desire to take me and own me. 

Don’t lie to me now. You never could deny it even if you wanted to. The bulge in your pants gives away what you truly think of me. 

[They kiss, fast and rough at first, then slows down to a gentle making-out]

Well, you certainly don’t mind when I slide my hands down, and start gently stroking your hard cock.  
I can feel all the pent-up energy inside. All the frustration after a hard day at work, all waiting to find a release. 

[She unzips him and drops his pants]

[surprised] Wow, you’ve got a sizable member down there. Look at how excited it is. The head poking upwards, almost popping out of your boxer. 

God, I can barely wrap my hand around your shaft.

That’s certainly more impressive than my husband. Fuck, we’re going to have so much fun together.

[kissing and making out]

Undo your shirt. The tie as well. You can sit in his chair, and I’ll get down on my knees. 

And I’ll look up to you while I take you into my throat, inch by inch.

[licking and slurping noises]

I can’t tell you how good it is to finally have a cock to worship. To feel its warmth in between my lips, and to feel it trembling as my tongue teases it. 

[improvise some blowjob noises] 

That was just the warm-up. Now you’re going to make my throat open up for you, and thrust it in as deep as you can. 

[deepthroating noises]

Yes, please. You can hold my head down and watch me gag on your cock, while my eyes are locked onto yours, begging for more. 

[gags and more deepthroating noises]

Don’t let go. You know I could take it. I only have a gag reflex so that you could violate it. 

I’m sorry, I’ve gotten my lipstick smeared all over the shaft. I hope you don’t mind. 

You like it when I get sloppy and messy? That’s great. Because I *promise* you can make me so much prettier. 

[some kissing and slurping noise]

Yes, rub your cock all over my face, please. God, you’re leaking so much precum, and it is dripping down my chin. 

You don’t need to ask. Just *tell* me to take my top off, and I’ll be sitting in front of you, half naked. 

Thanks. He never appreciates me in sexy underwear. I’m glad you like it. 

I’m glad you like my tits too. He doesn’t really pay attention to those. Would you like to see what they can do?

Just slide in from under my bra. I’ll use my hands to cup my tits around your cock. 

[moans] That’s right, keep fucking my tits. God, you’re leaking so much pre-cum already. 

I don’t want to wait any longer. I need you inside me, *now*. 

Yes. just flip me over and rip my panties off. It turns me on so much when you get assertive and just put me in my fucking place. 

No, he never does that to me. We barely have sex anymore, and even when we do, he’s always so uninterested and half-assed. 

You’re so much better than him already. Pinning me down to the desk with your hand around my neck. Putting me in the perfect position to take me from behind. God, what are you waiting for?

Of course. Here, I’ll let you take off my wedding ring. Yeah, it’s a bit tight, but you’ll find I have something else much tighter. [chuckles]

You have to stop teasing me by rubbing it on my clit. Do you want me to beg for it?

Please give it to me. Please, put your gorgeous cock inside me. Fuck me better than my husband could ever do. It’s all that I could possibly dream of. 

[a slight moan as he enters]

You feel so fucking good inside me. Please, I need you to keep thrusting into me. 

Let’s make a mess on this fucking immaculate desk of his, alright? I want to paint it dirty with our juices sprayed all over it. 

[moans and sex noises]

Use me however you like. Treat me like I’m your overtime benefit for tonight. 

Sorry, I’ll put my ass up higher. God, I didn’t think it was possible for you to be *this* deep inside of me. 

Please keep going, you’re driving me crazy. I haven’t been fucked this good in a long time. You’re way, way better than my husband. 

[loud moans]

The way your cock thrusts in and out of me every time, it’s magical. Keep doing that. Yes, that’s the spot. 

I don’t think I can hold it in any longer. Fuck, you’re gonna push me over the edge. 

No, no, don’t slow down! Why do you have to edge me like this?

God, please just give it to me. Please, just allow me cum all over your cock. Make me your whimpering little cumslut. 

Yes, that’s it. Cum inside me. Don’t pull out. I want to feel every single last drop of your sticky semen. 

[loud moans as both orgasm]

[catching her breath]

Fuck, I need to collect myself. I never came this hard in ages. 

My legs feel so weak, I don’t know how I’m going to walk tomorrow. 

Yeah, we really made a mess on his office desk. Our juices are splashed everywhere. Look, there’s a puddle of it right in between my legs. 

No, let’s leave it here as it is. I want him to be confused and angry as to why his desk has water stains all over it tomorrow morning. 

Can you help me get up? Thanks. 

I really should be going soon. Oh yeah, I almost forgot the files. 

No, you can keep those panties. Think of them as a souvenir. I want them to remind you of what happened tonight. 

[kiss]

Guess I’ll leave you to get on with your project then. Don’t work yourself too hard, okay? 

\---END SCRIPT---


End file.
